


Supplies

by Kittyxuchiha11



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 19:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6207175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyxuchiha11/pseuds/Kittyxuchiha11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Elyza Lex would raid a sex shop and you know it'</p><p>Saw this post on tumblr and decided to write a thing for it yup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supplies

“Um, Elyza?”

“Yeah space girl?”

“When you said we were getting supplies, I didn’t think you meant _these_ kind of supplies”

Elyza simply smirks at the younger girl and shrugs her shoulders “A girls gotta have fun sometimes”

Alicia just stares at her before looking up at a rather inappropriate picture of a woman who looks like she’s out of a really bad 70’s porno. She cringes immediately, a faint blush covering her cheeks as she looks away.

She never thought in all her life she’d end up standing in the middle of a sex shop watching her friend casually browsing among the hundreds of strange DVD’s and of course the many boxes which contained things Alicia didn’t even want to think about. Amazingly the shop was pretty much untouched, then again she didn’t suppose people exactly wanted to raid a sex shop for supplies, unless they liked candy shaped like dicks.

Only someone like Elyza would come in here and actually look around with interest. It almost seems like the blonde is enjoying just casually strolling from isle to isle looking amongst the many strange objects.

Alicia on the other hand feels as though she is about to die of embarrassment. She tries to look away form it all but she finds herself always staring at something no matter where in the room she looks, so she decides the safest place to look is at Elyza.

Elyza catches Alicia staring at her and smiles, holding up the box which is in her hand and waving it slightly as she raises an eyebrow in that cocky way she always does. Alicia sort of just stares at first, not exactly seeing what it is the blonde has in her hand, that is until Elyza takes it out the box and holds it up with a grin. Alicia’s face turns practically crimson as she realises Elyza is holding up the biggest dildo she’d ever seen.

“I think I found something worth taking back” Elyza says casually as she starts to make her way over to Alicia still holding the giant purple object in her hand.

“You can’t be serious?” Alicia asks flustered as hell as she tries to look away from it but finds she can't.

Elyza notices this of course and that teasing smirk returns to her face once again “You like what you see space girl?”

“What the fuck, no of course not it’s gross as fuck”

“Oh really? I was gonna suggest if you like it we could share it” she pauses, taking a moment to take in how flustered Alicia looks “Or we could try it out together, my last girlfriend said I was pretty good with one of these in my hand” she says with a wink.

Alicia wants to hit her.


End file.
